May We Die Fighting
by Sissu
Summary: The Wizarding World is divide in two. One has already chosen its Leader, Lord Voldemort. The other has still to chose.


**Title:** May We Die Fighting

**Author:** Day Time Dreamer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything besides the plot, everything else belongs to JK Rowling

**May We Die Fighting**

**Chapter One**

**To Be Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived.**

To be Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was never a good thing, specially if you were in the middle of a battle were life or dead were matter of seconds. To be Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was even worse if the Dark Lord Voldemort was standing before you with a wand in his hand and an arrogant smirk in his face. Of curse, to be Harry Potter means that if you find yourself in this stuation you wuld be without a wand or help in anyway, after all you are The-Boy-Who-Lived and you have the worse luck in the universe.

- You are going down, Potter!

Now you know what I mean when I say that you don't want to be Harry Potter in this point of his life, or, in a second thought, in any point at all.

Life in Privet Drive had been normal, or as normal as can be when your godfather just die and a prophesy looms above you. The Dursley had been alright considering others years, then againt, that was probably for the treath that the Order had given them in the train station. His summer so far had go between eating, reading and sleepind, well, as much as you can sleep when a dark lord trys to get inside your head almost every night. Harry's summer hadn't been great, that was a fact, but as you can see, it still could get worse.

- Suck a lemon drop, Tom!

We could say that this had been going on for quite a while but that would not have been the truth, it had been only fifteen minutes since a frontal attack made by Voldemort and his followers, the Death Eaters, had assault the doors of Number Four. With Harry's luck the wards that were around the house had been very easy to take dowm, probably by the fact that his aunt Petunia had been out shopping new clothes for her little baby, Dudley, and in only three days it couln't at their best, now, how Voldemort had know about this fact? Harry didn't have the least idea.

The Order of the Phoenix had get to the house in the instant that the wards had come down. All in mighty red robes and wands in hand. Harry could not help but ask himself how much time had they spent changing clothes.

Anyway.

Dumbledore had come with them, but, of course, his robe wasn't like the others. Dumbledore' robe was of a real blue color with gold patterns in the neck and the sleeves. Thanks to someone up there Fawkes had come with him too, and it was the beautifull bird that was helping Harry at the moment. How else would he been insulting the dark lord with out a wand?

Ok, I konow, maybe I was a little too quickly to said that Harry had not help at all, maybe I should have say that he hadn't _humen_ help of any kind.

_- Crucio!_

The bright red light pass a few inches away of Harry face, hitting a close Death Eater that was fightin with whom appear to be Tonks, the cheerfull and clumsy metamorphmagus. The Auror didn't give Harry even one look, focus in her duel, a thing for what Harry was glad, it wouldn't be good that and Order member saw him dueling the dark lord without a wand.

- Really Tom, does ther word 'original' means something to you?

_- Crucio!_

The red light pass above his head.

- I guess not...

After another five minutes of sidestepping red lights, Voldemort began to take notice of his bad luck coming to light again. Aurors form the Minister of Magic had finally arrive. Fifty men dressed in white robes whit a blue band in their left arm.

The Dead Eaters try to fight them off but the Aurors outnumber them, and it was obvius for everyone wish side would win the battle. And it was in that moment that Voldemort stop playing around.

_- Avada Kedavra_

The green light would have hit Harry had it not been by his good luck who decide that Harry dying wasn't a good idea. The curse instead hit an Auror that was behind Harry fighting one of the Death Eater that still were standing. The man fell in his back, his wand still in his hand.

Harry closed his eyes.

When he opened them again Voldemort and his followers were gone and the only enemies there, were those dead or wounded.

- Harry!

Harry didn't turn, his eyes lock with those of the Auror who was lying in the floor. The man had died doing his job and Harry was sure that he could see a little smile playing in his cold lips. He had die fighting for what he belive, or maybe just to prevent more death, maybe he had lost someone close to him and all was pure and simple revenge, or maybe he was just trying to protec his family, his friends, it didn't matter the reason, he had die fighting. Harry could see that the Auror was just some years older than him, maybe a year or two yunger than Tonks, he still had a life ahead of him, and yet cruel destiny had let him die. And yet the man had die with a smile in his face. It was then that Harry realize that the Auror had choose that dead, he had choose go down fighting for wht ever it was he was fighting for. He had had made his last choice.

It was there and then that Harry realize that maybe he could control his destiny after all, it was there and then that he finally notice that choice he still had. Maybe he was the only one who could kill Voldemort, but he still could chose to do it or not, it was up to him. Of course he wouldn't doom the world to darkness, that would just be plain stupid. He didn't want to die and even if he chose to leave the war Voldemort would never stop chaising him. It was obvius that the final duel would be between Voldemort and himself. But, right there and then, Harry realize that he had the choice to be ready or to not. And it was right there and then that he chose to fight Voldemort untill his las breath, and had his revenge for his paresnts and his godfather. He wasn't to fight for the world, the wizarding world had screw it up one to many times. He was going to fight for his friends, for his family, for his parents, for his godfather... for _Sirius._

And if he was going to die, may he die like the young Auror, if he was going to die, may he die fighting.

- Harry!

Harry turn around just when Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks appear between the mob of people that were cleaning the mess. They both looked worn out; Tonks had a slash in her left arm and a bleeding nose, and Lupin was limping and had what appear to be a big burn in his stomach. Both of them had identical worried faces.

- What are you doing out here Harry?! – asked Tonks with her hands in her hips.

- Would you prefer me to be inside that? – answer Harry pointing his finger to the burnig house that once had been Number Four.

- It doesn't matter now, we hacer to go to the headquarters, Harry – say Remus interrumping their discusión - , is not save here anymore.

Harry rised an eyebrow.

- Ok, lets go.

* * *

The Order Headquarters were desert, the Weasley family had go back to their home; the Burrow had been equipaid with new wards, Hermione was off with her parents in one of her trips and the Order members were all out sorting things about the attack. 

Harry had thought that be back in his godfathers chilhood home would be hard, and he had been right, not even had he step inside the place that memories of the last christmas had come into his mind.

- Go upstairs, Harry – offer Remus –, your all room is ready and I think that rest would do you well.

He couldn't yet belive that he was in the house of the Black family again. Sirius had hated it, and now he hated it to.

The next mornig Harry wake up to find that his trunk wasn't at the feet of his bed, it was then thar he remember that all had been burn with the house he had not get the trunk out in time. Meditating on what to do was that an important thought came to his mind, his wand had been left in the battle field that he street had became, and that wasn't a good thing.

Runing down the stairs and into the kitchen Harry faund Remus sitting on the table.

- I think you forget something in your... house... yesteday.

- I did? – hope was raising in Harry's voice.

- Here, take it.

From the bottom of Remus pocket came out Harry's wand. Harry took it carefully and put it in his before sitting in a chair next to Remus to eat breakfast.

After eating Harry found himself with nothing to do. The house was emty yet again and Remus was resting in his bedroom, the crisis the night before had only ended that morning. Boring Harry let his feets to take him around the house.

It hadn't chage much, the only diference was that, for once, it was completly clean. The pictures were all sleeping, like if nothing was wrong, and the heads of ancient house-elfs that line one of the corridors were there no more. All in all the house seemed to be much more inhabitable, well, that's until you get to where the picture of one Miss Black was...

- GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FILTH!!!! – she scream - OHHH IF MY ANCESTOR KNEW WHAT KIND OF CIRCUS MY HOUSE HAS BEEN MADE!!!

Harry turned around, not in the mood for hear a pathetic old woman screaming like some sort of banshee. He went upstairs and found himself in the library. I seem that it was the best place for hiding, after he entered no ona bother him, letting him read all he wanted.

The Black Library was mostly full in Dark Arts books, but it also had books in others sort of magic. Soon Harry found himself reading a heavy book named '101 Ways Of Doing Magic' ; it was the truth, there where 101 ways of doing magic, but to do almost all of them you had to be some kind of magical animal.

Harry spent all the day in the library reading books, all kind of books. Finally he's letargic state of reading was stopped by a loud grunt from his stomach. He hadn't eat since breackfast and it was already time for dinner.

* * *

**Aurhor's Note:**

Hey everyone!! Before you say anything let me tell you that this is my first fic and that I'm from Chile so english isn't my first lenguage - ... so there's my excuses for the crappy chapter, but, well, what can I do? Oh, yeah, of curse. If I bored you too much please acept my apologise DTD makes some sort of bow to all of you, angry readers

Well, that done, let me tell you that I'll be updating only if I recive LOTS and LOTS of reviews!! After all, every one needs an ego boosting once, or twice -. So REVIEW!!!!!

Y asi Damas y Caballeros, DTD se despide deseandoles un muy buen día. -

Later!!

DTD


End file.
